


Will I View You Again?

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Kissing, Spirits, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Captain Hook. Peter Pan and the Darling siblings torment him. Smee is useless. Perhaps certain memories will cheer Captain Hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I View You Again?

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters

 

Captain Hook frowned as soon as Peter Pan and the Darling siblings flew to him. ‘’What are you going to do this time, Peter Pan? Are you going to crow near my ear again? Perhaps you’ll slice my hat another time.’’ Captain Hook gasped after Peter took his hat. He watched as the latter flew above him.

Captain Hook began to tremble with rage. He viewed Peter tossing the hat to John. His scowl remained as John threw it to Michael. He glanced from Michael to Peter.

‘’You should return Captain Hook’s hat, Peter,’’ Wendy said as she frowned. 

Peter dropped the hat before Smee appeared. He saw a scowl on the latter’s face.

‘’I’ll capture Peter Pan for you, Captain Hook,’’ Smee said. He glanced at the latter’s worried expression. Smee stretched his arms above his head and fell forward. He winced after his body contacted the deck. Smee stood at a snail’s pace. A sheepish expression formed on his face the minute Peter and the Darling siblings flew from him.

After trembling with rage again, Captain Hook abandoned his hat and Smee. He entered his cabin.   
*Will I view you again, Cecilia? I wish to be with you now, my betrothed. I wish to forget about Peter Pan and Smee* he thought. Captain Hook still scowled.

*I also wish to forget about your tears. It’s difficult to forget you refusing to marry me after my lies about my pirate days.* Two tears ran down Captain Hook’s face. He sobbed. ‘’If you loathe me…’’ He began to smile. ‘’You can do whatever you want to me, Cecilia.’’ 

Captain Hook’s lip trembled. *Perhaps I’ll be with the happy woman prior to my false words. Perhaps the rotting and enraged Cecilia will materialize.* He gasped the minute Cecilia’s spirit materialized in his arms. Captain Hook saw a smile on her face. ‘’You moved on?’’

Cecilia nodded. She removed her hat and held it. Cecilia’s long hair tumbled down her back. She saw Captain Hook’s wide eyes. 

*I still remember Peter Pan removing my hat* Captain Hook thought. He scowled again. He smiled at Cecilia. ‘’Thank you for removing your hat to respect me, my betrothed.’’

Cecilia kissed Captain Hook on the lips. After viewing him blushing, she embraced him. She kissed him again. Cecilia remained in Captain Hook’s arms. Her smile remained after his kiss. She placed her head and hand on his chest. 

Captain Hook glanced from his hook to Cecilia. *My betrothed doesn’t dread my hook. That’s good to know* he thought. Captain Hook focused on Cecilia for a few moments. ‘’Will I view you again, Cecilia?’’ Another kiss was his betrothed’s reply.

Cecilia vanished.

Smee ran into Captain Hook’s cabin. His eyes were filled with worry. ‘’Captain Hook! Captain Hook! Peter Pan and his friends returned! They stole the Jolly Roger flag a minute ago!’’

Captain Hook smiled. He never heard Smee’s words at all. 

 

The End


End file.
